Sensitivity
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Chibi never thought of Kurow as "sensitive"... But, Kurow himself may prove that wrong... ChibiXKurow, post-Okamiden, ten seperate but somewhat related themes.


**AN: Oh look, something I never thought I would ever do, a theme story! It's only ten of them, but... I decided to make it a theme story because otherwise these sections would be waaaaaaay too short even for a drablle-like thing and... this was born.**

**This takes place after Okamiden, on the presumption that Kurow is resurrected and they grow into teens together- The way they act together in this is more hormonal teenagers than kids. And YES, I do love this pairing. It is my favorite Okamiden pairing, and NO, I DON'T like KurowXScholar Lady, heck with canon for this one instance, I like Chibi and Kurow together. If you dislike the pairing, go back somewhere else than this.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

1. Sensitivity

Chibi never thought of Kurow as what one would call "sensitive". The boy just seemed to bold, to vibrant, to lively to be called that. Yet, despite this, he might concede to "delicate", and sometimes, just sometimes, he might even agree to "sensitive".

2. Ticklish

Chibi had known about the "stomach spot" for as long as he can remember. Just the softest nudge can send Kurow into peals of laughter… or, maybe, even giggles. In fact, recently, it seems to be giggling now. Not that Chibi minds; Kurow giggling is just so adorable~

3. French

Despite being a copy of Ushiwaka, Kurow never seemed to learn the French language, a language Chibi has been told is "the language of love". Perhaps that is why he doesn't think of Kurow as being "sensitive", because such a beautiful and feminine thing as French would surely be a mark of sensitivity, right?

4. Hair

Chibi has always loved toying with Kurow's hair. It was long, it was soft, it was gold, it was pretty. However, Kurow refused to grow it out any longer, lest he end up appearing more like Ushiwaka. Until one day, when Chibi noticed it had started to reach down beyond Kurow's shoulders. Kurow shrugged and said a little length could do no harm… Chibi nodded, somehow keeping silent his thoughts about how pretty Kurow would look with longer hair.

5. Eyespots

Being a son of Amaterasu, it was impossible for Chibi not to notice how much Ushiwaka flushed and protested when his mother poked the dots above his eyebrows. Since Kurow was a copy of Ushiwaka, Chibi assumed the same would be true for him…

"Dude! What the heck are you doing!?"

"Nothing," Chibi said innocently, noting with regret that poking those eyespots did NOT make Kurow flush crimson.

6. Ears

Although his eyespots weren't sensitive like Ushiwaka's, Kurow's ears certainly were. It took Chibi a while to learn this, as Kurow's ears were normally hidden behind his hair, but, one day, running his fingers behind one of Kurow's ear by chance…

"Mmmph! Dude, st-stop, that!" Kurow protested, eyes closing and face flushing.

Chibi decided some things just weren't worth it.

7. Curves

Despite his happiness that Kurow was not and would never be Ushiwaka, Chibi was happy he kept ONE trait of the older Moon Tribesman…

"Dude… would you quit staring at me like that? It's kinda unnerving."

"I was staring? Eh? Sorry."

With that, Chibi walked off, whistling innocently, pretending he had NOT just been noting the slightly feminine curve to his friend's body…

8. Pretty

It started out with an innocent "Kurow-chan is pretty~" when he was still a boy, young enough for a first crush.

After a while, this progressed to "Kurow, you look… pretty tonight…"

Now, however, pretty just doesn't seem to cover what he sees or what he is feeling.

"Dang you, Kurow…" he murmurs softly, "You're… you're beautiful…"

9. Comfort

Chibi had to comfort Kurow many times before. After being brought back to life, when Kurow refused to believe he deserved any friendship or kindness on Chibi's part for everything he had done to the young sun god, in the many times after when Kurow thought back on all he had done and everything he suffered and which Akuro put him through… But never had he dealt with something like this before.

And quite frankly, he didn't know how to.

"I broke up with that Scholar Lady… or… Maybe it was the other way around, I… I _just don't know any more!_"

And as Kurow breaks into another round of sobbing, Chibi pulls him into a one-armed hug, trying to figure out if there is anything he can say or do to make the other feel better.

10. Love

"I love you, Kurow."

He doesn't know where the words came from or how they tumbled out, but he knows it's true. "Always had a crush on you when I was younger… You just seemed, well, like a girl, and it was only natural…"

"Dude, that doesn't make me feel better."

"…Yeah maybe that was a bad thing to say… but… I still do… love you, ya know?"

Kurow snickers, a small smile playing at his lips, and suddenly… "I love you, too, Chibi."

It is the first time Kurow used his actual name.

Chibi couldn't help but love him all the more.


End file.
